1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the Noni plant (Morinda Citrifolia).
More particularly, the present invention relates to the Noni plant (Morinda Citrifolia) as a pharmaceutical product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for plant usage have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,606 to Heinicke teaches a method for eliminating grease, sewage odor and hydrogen sulfide from restaurant grease traps and municipal sewage systems using xeronine. Xeronine works by stimulating the metabolism of the resident anaerobic and aerobic bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,144 to Heinicke teaches that many commercial enzyme preparations which are used in pharmacology and industry and which are labeled and sold as proteases, pepidases, amylases or lysozymes actually owe their efficacy to chance contamination with the precursor system which produces Xeronine. Since the amount of the Xeronine precursor system varies between different batches of product may by the same manufacturer, the effectiveness of such products is unreliable. It is now proposed that either pure xeronine or a reliably standardized system or "kit" which releases xeronine be produced and used in place of these improperly described products.